


Maybe By Next Summer, We Won't Have Changed Our Tune

by RoseTheKitty



Series: Mollymauk Lives Fest [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other, and the cards at the start are what i got, any other cards are just chosen for the meanings, i actually did past / present/ future tarot reading for this, im still learning to interpret them, note, so they might be a bit off, this is post-ressurection btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheKitty/pseuds/RoseTheKitty
Summary: For Mollymauk Lives Fest, Day 5Prompt: Fortune Telling / Molly Comforting The Kidnapped Three Upon Their Recovery.Title is from The Adventure Time ending song.





	Maybe By Next Summer, We Won't Have Changed Our Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Card Meanings: 
> 
> Past: The Emperor, Upright: Accomplishment and Confidence.  
> Present: The World, Upright: Completion, Success.  
> Future: The Moon, Upright: Fear, Subconscious. 
> 
> This was a fairly straightforward reading, until the Moon. I couldn't exactly what that had to do with Molly's future, so I decided to interpret it as the Moonweaver giving him a little hint to what she may have in store for his future.
> 
> ______________
> 
> Nine Of Swords, Reversed: Healing Over Time, Good News Of A Loved One.  
> Five Of Cups, Reversed: Return Of Hope, Return Of A Loved One.

The Mighty Nein had just had a shit day, and everyone was goddamn sick of it. A displacer beast had been ravaging a small town near Afield, and they’d been called in to deal with it.

Only, when they got there they found it was not one, but  _ two  _ displacer beasts. Nott had gone down after one had torn at her with razor-sharp claws, and Jester had only just been able to get to her in time. Caleb had needed to use Fireball to end the beast. He’d gone to that shadowy place in his mind, and even Molly had trouble pulling him back to himself.  Now he sat on the back of the cart, one leg and his tail hanging off and swaying slightly. Clay and Jester were sleeping behind him, curled together with Frumpkin. The others were placed around the cart, Fjord and Beau riding alongside, Caleb and Nott up front, and Yasha had apparently left to go do Yasha things shortly before his resurrection.

 

He’d been keeping watch behind them for a while, but after hours of nothing but the moon beginning to rise he was bored of staring off into nothingness. He settled his back against the side of the cart and pulled his cards from an inner pocket, and began to shuffle them. 

Sorting through all the possible questions on the tip of his tongue he simply decided to pull for himself. A simple past, present, future.

 

Three cards landed before him, and he flipped them over without hesitation.

The Emperor, The World and The Moon. All upright.

“Hmm, interesting.” He hummed, clawed hands delicately drifting over the cards.

 

The Emperor.

Accomplishment, well that was accurate. He’d been happy and safe with the circus, but had found much more when he joined the Mighty Nein. 

Confidence, also accurate. They’d all grown more confident, in themselves and their teammates ability to protect each other. 

 

The World.

Completion, success.  Well he had just been brought back to life not long ago, so that could also be speaking of his present. Perhaps also of their current mission? Although that seemed a little on the nose, even for the Moonweaver.

Speaking of, The Moon was the last card.

 

Molly leant down, resting his chin on one hand, the other drumming a pattern on the rocking wood beneath him. The Moon. Did the Moonweaver have plans for his future then? 

 

Well she’d been the one to bring him back so perhaps she’d call on him one day, like Yasha and the Stormlord. He wasn’t too sure how to feel about that, more curious than anything. Still that little knot of unease curling in the pit of his stomach at the unknown fear. He didn’t have much time to worry though, as a high pitched whimper from behind caught his attention. He looked back to the sleeping pile to see Jester’s face pinched in fear and she had her claws dug deep into the fabric of her dress as she rocked back and forth in her sleep. He shifted to be able to reach, and gently tapped the side of her arm with one hand.

 

Her eyes flew open, face paused in a snarl and her hand instinctively grabbed his wrist before she realized who he was. “Oh Molly it’s just you.” She coughed to clear her throat before trying to plaster a smile on her face. He reached out again, silently pulling her to him.  The second her face is buried in his chest she breaks down, wrapping strong arms around his waist and sobbing. He doesn’t speak, just holds her close and runs a hand through her hair, not unlike how Caleb does for him. He slowly begins to mutter to her in Infernal, things that didn’t translate over to Common very well.

 

_ Blood-Sister, Sister-Of-My-Choice, One-Who-Fights-With-Me. _

 

Slowly her tears subsided, and she drifted back to sleep curled in Molly’s lap. He absentmindedly began to plait her hair, not noticing as Fjord positioned his horse to ride just behind the cart.

“Jester alright?” He drawled, brows knit together in worry. “She’s fine, I’ll talk to her in the morning.” Molly smiled down at Jester, then his ruby eyes flicked back to Fjord.

“Are you doing alright Fjord?” He asked softly, and watched as the half-orc froze, hands tightening on the reins to the point of turning his knuckles white. “I’m okay” He growled, and avoided Molly’s attempt to make eye contact. 

 

“No, you’re not.” He gently shifted Jester off his lap, resting her head on his bag and shuffling to the edge of the cart to reach out to touch Fjord. “Fjord.” He gently wraps his tail around his friends wrist as he speaks. “You know you don’t have to hide it from anyone, especially me.” At first he thought his words had no effect, but Fjord shuddered and seemed to lean into the touch.

“I know, I just,” Another heaving breath, in and out. “I don’t wanna think about things just yet.” Molly gently unwound his tail, laying it across Jester’s back. “I’ll be here when you want to talk.” He promised, and Fjord nodded, steering his horse back off towards the front of the cart. He heard muffled words, and a shout from Beau somewhere up ahead.

“Found a spot to camp!.” Finally.

 

____________________

 

It wasn’t too cold for once, and the spot Beau had found was nice and sheltered by the surrounding trees. They still had enough supplies left from Alfield to make a nice heart meal for the group. Molly gazed across the campsite, taking note of where everyone was.

 

Fjord was cooking, or at least trying to with Jester pestering him. Likely her attempt at flirting.

Beau and Nott were arguing off to the side, although it didn’t seem too serious.

Caleb has set himself a ways away from the fire with another book, deep in thought.

Caduceus was setting his teapot over the fire and humming a small tune while he prepared tea.

 

The dinner was lovely, and the company delightful. ( And if he sat himself a little too close to Caleb, well it was just coincidence. )  

Despite the good turn the night had taken, Molly couldn’t help a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like the anticipation right before a battle, the ache of waiting for something to make the first move. (The rumbling of a storm right before lightning hit.)

Molly knew he wouldn’t be sleeping with his mind like this, and volunteered for the first watch with Caleb. He, of course, fell asleep against Molly’s side only a few hours into the night.  That left Molly a little bored, and he settled himself for pulling cards at random from his deck, not going for anything in particular this time, just seeing what they had for him. Even as he shuffled the cards, half moons glinting in the moonlight, he heard the echo of a storm beginning in the far off distance.

 

Nine of swords reversed, nine of swords reversed, nine of swords reversed. 

What in the seven hells? He was definitely trying to pull a certain card that time, and it was not the goddamn nine of swords reversed.

Again, and again. He lost track of how many time he pulled the same card. He got it, the message was clear even if he had no idea what it meant for him right now. 

 

The frustration finally built to a point and he threw his head forward, letting loose a small infernal snarl that was echoed by a sudden burst of crackling thunder right overhead. But, the storm had just been far away. Why would…

Molly was jolted out of thought by a large figure seeming to materialise from the trees on the other side of camp, greatsword slung over one shoulder and a pained looked on her face. He froze as Yasha stepped into camp.

He’d known she’d come back to the Mighty Nein eventually, but seeing her so close was another thing entirely. He stood, dislodging Caleb from his side, who somehow still did not wake.

 

“Yasha?” He called softly, and her mismatched eyes snapped to his, a look of awe and grief on her face. 

“Molly.” Her voice was a mere whisper, yet one that carried the weight of far-off lightning and a downpour of rain. “Molly.” Another crackle, this time almost gone. “MOLLY!” She bellowed and launched herself across the campsite in a few short steps, scooping the tiefling off the ground and into her arms. He could feel her chest heaving as she buried her head in his shoulder, sobbing loudly.

 

He pulled her to him, and suddenly her knees gave out and they ended up in a heap on the ground. There was silence for a few seconds, before the two began to laugh, Yasha stubbornly refusing to let go of Molly.

“I thought I lost you.:” She murmured, now suddenly aware they’d woken the rest of the group, who were watching the reunion with teary eyes. 

“I’m not going anywhere Yasha, not ever again.” He promised, the tarot cards scattered and forgotten on the ground behind them.

 

Right on the top of the mess, the Five Of Cups lay upside down, seeming to shimmer in the moonlight.


End file.
